J'arrive enfin
by luwelin
Summary: Un amour enfin avoué, passionnel et profond ... Mais les promesses sont éternelles et parfois fatales... ONE SHOT DMHG...


Bonjour chers fidèles lecteurs et peut être, avec un peu de chance, nouveaux lecteurs….

Voila encore un One-shot de mon invention, enfin… mon premier vrai one-shot n'est pas une invention mais une histoire tirée de faits réels de ma vie….

Mais passons, celui-ci est encore un one-shot assez tragique, un peu a la Roméo et Juliette….

J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et agréable lecture…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo J'ARRIVE ENFIN oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça aujourd'hui, comme ça… C'est vrai que je me suis toujours refusé de te l'avouer mais c'est trop dur de te voir et de renier mes sentiments… Je … Hermione, je t'aime…

--------------------------------

Ces mots si doux qui sortent de ta bouche et cette hésitation dans tes paroles, toi, le garçon le plus sûr de lui que je connaisse…

Je suis persuadée que tu étais certain que je te rirai au nez ou que je partirai en te tournant le dos. Mais ce jour là a été le plus beau de toute ma vie.

Je l'ai rêvé, souhaité, espéré, imaginé et attendu depuis si longtemps que j'ai bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

Commencèrent peu après nos rendez vous secrets dans des endroits ou personne ne pouvait nous surprendre.

Tous ces petits couloirs où tu m'entraînais à la sortie des cours juste pour me voler un baiser et tes regards en coin que personne ne semblait remarquer.

Et puis cette nuit. Cette magnifique nuit d'été ou tu m'as rejoint dans mon monde. Celui des non sorciers, des moldus.

Ce soir d'été où l'air était chaud et humide et la lune si claire.

J'avais 17 ans et toi aussi.

Comme par enchantement ou une surprenante coïncidence mes parents étaient partis le matin même pour plusieurs jours… N'aurais tu pas, par hasard, guetté leur départ ?

Tu es entré par ma fenêtre ouverte mais je t'attendais. Je savais déjà que tu viendrais ce soir là… Je l'avais… senti.

Au moment où tu t'es glissé à coté de moi j'ai compris que tout commençait vraiment et j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne auparavant.

Tes mains si douces se sont mises a glisser sur mon corps couvert de milliers de frissons, ta bouche rencontra la mienne et puis soudain cette surprenante chaleur qui m'envahi…

----------------------------

-Je … Hermione, je t'aime…

Ces 3 mots, si simples soient ils, étaient restés en moi trop longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte et puis de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre car à 17 ans on commence, je crois, à comprendre qu'être célèbre ne sert absolument à rien.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu exploses de rire devant cette scène pathétique de déclaration, à ce que tu me traites de minable ou de pauvre mec… Mais non, tu es restée là, devant moi, ton regard dans le mien et tu m'as simplement souri…

Une image qui restera toujours gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je ne pouvais plus rester sans te voir. Je t'attirais dans des couloirs déserts à la sortie des cours, je t'envoyais des mots en classe indiquant le lieu de notre prochain rendez vous...

J'aurais donné ou fait n'importe quoi pour goûter une fois de plus au sucre de tes lèvres.

Et toi avec des sourires radieux tu me les offrais sans rien dire, tu m'ouvrais ton coeur et, avec tout ton amour tu transperçais le mien…

Je t'aimais à en devenir fou, je te voyais partout ou tu n'étais pas, ton prénom écrit en grand partout sur les murs.

Et cet été, je venais tout les jours t'observer en secret dans ton monde. Je me cachais pour que tu ne me voies pas et je te regardais vivre. Ma Hermione, la vraie Hermione que je ne connaissais pas encore mais que j'apprenais à connaître.

Tu étais si rayonnante dans cette vie, alors que la mienne n'était qu'un désastre.

Sang pur… Quelle connerie !

Et puis ce matin où tes parents sont sortis chargés de grosses valises, te laissant toute seule chez toi…. Mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me suis promis le soir même de venir te retrouver…

C'est ce que j'ai fais...

Si tu savais les heures et les minutes interminables passées à attendre le moment de te rejoindre…

A la nuit tombée, je suis montée sur le toit du 1er étage, ta fenêtre était ouverte…

Aurais-tu deviné que je viendrais ?

Je suis entré sans bruit et je me suis glissé dans les draps tout contre toi…

Tu étais pratiquement nue, une fine barrière de tissu léger me séparait de toi.

J'ai senti ton corps frissonner sous mes mains qui caressaient lentement ta peau si douce.

Tu as plongé ton regard dans le mien. Tes yeux brillaient de désir, un désir si grand que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Tu étais si belle, si fragile, si merveilleuse, si… magnifique.

Et soudain, ton regard toujours lié au mien, tu m'as murmuré : « Fais moi l'amour Draco ».

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait éclater, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui me parcouru d'un coup. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette phrase comme je l'entendais de ta bouche ce soir là.

Ces quatre mots qui peuvent être si durs a prononcer parfois, toi, tu me les as offerts avec un naturel hors du commun.

Je t'ai débarrassé de ces quelques morceaux de tissus. Tu as enlevé mes vêtements avec une dextérité que je ne connaissais pas.

Et puis avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable j'ai capturé tes lèvres avec les miennes.

Comme j'aurais aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

---------------------------

Tes yeux gris ne quittaient plus les miens.

Tes mains découvraient des endroits de mon corps que personne n'avait encore franchis.

Tes caresses étais si douces, et le plaisir qu'elles me procuraient si fort.

Je ne tenais plus j'avais tellement envie de toi.

« Fais moi l'amour Draco »

Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour. Mais je l'ai fait, et nous, nous n'avons fait plus qu'un.

Tu t'es fondu en moi avec une grande douceur, il n'y avait plus que toi et moi sur la terre.

Je n'ai plus pu résister.

Mes mains glissaient de plus en plus sur ta peau, j'en devenais fou, et une fièvre ardente m'envahi.

Je me rappelle du son de ta voix lorsque tu rejetas ta tête en arrière, des ondulations de ton corps si fragile contre le mien, de tes cheveux dorés qui tombaient en cascade sur tes épaules, et de tes mains qui griffaient mon dos avec une délicatesse désarmante.

Puis dans une ivresse commune, j'eu l'impression que nous ne touchions plus terre. Que nous nous étions envolés.

---------------------------------

Mon corps tremblait mais pas de froid.

Je me collais contre toi, entre tes bras protecteur et je m'endormais paisiblement, ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

« Je t'aime Draco »

----------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit avait été fabuleuse.

Tu t'es serrée dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Draco »

« Moi aussi Mione, je t'aime »

Et tu t'es endormie.

Les battements de mon cœur étaient si forts que j'avais peur de te réveiller.

Puis tu t'es tournée face à moi, toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Tu étais si belle et si paisible. Ta peau sentait terriblement bon, je crois que j'aurais pu passer ma vie à respirer ton parfum.

Puis, comme une évidence, j'ai su… J'ai su que tu étais celle auprès de qui je finirais mes jours. Oui, toi et personne d'autre, je vivrais et je mourrais auprès de toi.

Je me laissais aller, la fatigue m'emporta et je rejoignais le monde des rêves.

-----------------------------------

Je priais pour que tout cela n'ai pas été qu'un rêve.

Une douce lumière me réveilla le lendemain et je cherchais ta main avec la mienne.

Puis soudain un cri.

Je me suis relevée en sursaut et je t'ai vu, là, par terre, a moitié mort.

-DRACO !!!!! QU'EST-CE TU AS ?

Tu te tordais de douleur, les yeux vides de toute expression sauf de terreur.

Tu criais, tu hurlais, tu avais l'air d'avoir si mal…

Je me jette sur le sol à côté de toi.

-Draco, Draco, parles moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, dit moi !

-Répond Draco !!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec l'impression que mon corps s'enflammait…

Je brûlais, je me consumais littéralement…

-AAAAAAAAAH !

Je poussais un cri, un long cri de douleur tellement j'avais mal.

Je tombais du lit et roulai sur le sol. Je regardais mon corps et pas la moindre trace de flamme. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être couché sur des braises ardentes….

Non… Ce n'était pas mon corps qui brûlait mais mon esprit. Mon âme s'enflammait, la douleur venait de l'intérieur…

Tu t'es subitement levée, alertée par mes hurlements…

Tu t'es jeté sur le sol à côté de moi. Tu me parlais, tu criais toi aussi mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que tu me disais…

-Hermione, j'ai, j'ai….

------------------------------------------

-… mal …

-Où Draco ? Où est ce que tu as mal ?

J'essayais de comprendre ce qui t'arrivait. J'avais peur, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Je cherchais une blessure sur ton corps n'importe quoi… Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais en fait.

Je t'ai tourné vers moi… Aucune trace de sang nulle part.

J ai soulevé ta chemise et là j'ai compris….

La marque !

------------------------------

Tout était clair dans mon esprit a présent.

Je me rappelais ma promesse. Une promesse que j'avais du faire à contre coeur, mon père m'y avais forcé.

Mon corps se souleva dans un spasme et je retombais faiblement sur le dos vidé de toute énergie.

-Hermione…

---------------------------------

-…Je suis désolé…

Non ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas que ces trois mots soient les derniers que tu prononcerais…

Tu as levé ta main jusqu'à moi et je posais mon visage dedans.

Tu m'as souri avec le peu de force qu'il te restait.

-Mon… Mon ange !

Et puis plus rien.

Ton bras sans vie retomba le long de ton corps…

Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je suis restée là a te regarder. Tu restais allongé sans bouger.

Et dire qu'il a de ça quelques heures tu me serrais encore dans tes bras.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu fasses cette promesse ? Pourquoi toi ?

Tu m'avais choisi, moi, un sang impur, une sang de bourbe !

Voldemort te l'a fait payer et moi je t'ai perdu.

Les voisins sont entrés dans la chambre. Ils avaient du être alerté par mes cris et les tiens.

Ils me parlaient mais je n'entendais plus rien, je ne comprenais rien…

Je me suis levée et je suis partie….

--------------------------------

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché… Il fait nuit maintenant et je ne sais pas ou je suis.

Je me sens petite, si petite dans ce monde si plein. Comme une goutte d'eau à travers un rideau de pluie.

Un grain de sable au milieu du désert, une dune déplacée par le vent.

Je m'allonge et je regarde le ciel, pourquoi toute ces lumières là haut ?

Seraient elles celles de vie désormais éteintes ? Serais tu parmi elles ?

Si je tend la main je suis sure de pouvoir en toucher une.

Mais ce ne sont pas des étoiles, il y a trop d'agitation là en bas…

Je ne sens plus l'herbe sous ma tête, tout est calme et j'ai si froid…

Maintenant je me souviens, tu n'es plus là.

Tout était si clair a ce moment là et je me suis levée, plongée dans une sorte de transe.

Et me voilà ici, là haut, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le vent caresse mon visage, mes yeux sont inondés de larmes.

Mon esprit s'envole je ne ressent plus rien. Plus de joie, plus de peine, plus de haine…

Et, comme attirée par ce gouffre je sombre dans un espace infini.

Je me retrouve soudain comme cette goutte de pluie. Je plonge, je tombe et fini ma vie à même le sol.

Pourquoi toute cette agitation autour de moi ?

Je suis là, j'arrive enfin, tu m'as tellement manqué…

--------------------------------------------------FIN

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas dites le moi !

Gros bisous à tous…..


End file.
